


Cat got your tongue?

by MisseyMoon



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, M/M, Selina Kyle has a daughter, Smut, Suicide Squad, TWO daughters, Young Justice - Freeform, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisseyMoon/pseuds/MisseyMoon
Summary: Cassandra was done with being put aside--Cassandra Kyle wants nothing more than to be a famed burglar like her mother. But, to stay in her mom's new boyfriend's good graces she's not allowed to - not that she's allowed anywhere near the new family anyway.How will she react when she's thrown into the underbelly of Gotham's criminals - and ends up at the sides of it's king and queen?





	1. Notes

Hi! This is my first work on archive, and I'm still trying to figure out how everything works. I'll try to fix issues as they happen


	2. Hell Hath No Fury....

I swung tiny Helena around in my arms.

She smiled up at me giggling. Grinning I started humming softly, trying to get her to calm down just a little- just enough to get her into the carseat. Behind my I could hear Mom chatting away with Bruce on the phone, preparing for their trip down to the Alps for Helena's birthday.

The second she clicked off the phone the tiny babe was ripped out of my arms and stuck into the family car, stuffed to the brim with clothes. None that belonged to me of course.

Fixing me with a glare she closed the car door, and crossed her arms.

"Do you have enough cash for the week?"

Nibbling my lip I nodded.

"You know, if I went with you I wouldn't neeed money."

She didn't answer.

"Mom-"

"No!" 

I stopped in my tracks, and stared at her. With her back to me, I couldn't see her face. But I could hear her words.

"You are not coming today. This is a family vacation. For Helena."

Family vacation? Family?

Grabbing her arm I spun her around, and grabbed her. "Family vacation? I am part of this family! Just because you don't want your stupid boyfriend to know I'm really your daughter -"

Yanking away she scoffed in my face.

"Be good. Don't ruin this house."

And with that my mother was driving away to leave me behind for her new family. Like always.

Rubbing at my eyes aggressively I stalked out of our driveway into the apartment complex.

I walked around aimlessly, trying not to let my rage get the best of me. Though, it was a little too late for that. She always did this! She'd been embarrassed of me since the day I was born. Or conceived, take your pick. Of course, it wasn't really me she was embarrassed of. No she was ashamed of who'd helped her create me. The great Ra's Al Ghul. A famed assassin, made immortal by the Lazarus pit. 

A man who didn't even know that I existed.

My mother didn't want anyone to know that, not only was she a teen mother, but that the baby daddy was the grandfather of Batsy's sons. So instead she just hid me in the shadows of her life. She didn't even let me do the one thing I wanted to do. Be like her when she was in her prime. Before she gave everything up to become a "good guy".

Tangling my hands through my hair I slumped into a chair. I try so hard for her, but nothing is ever good enough.

So why should I try anymore?


	3. The Circus

It had been a little over an hour since I'd left my mother's house.

Except for a small bag of clothing, I hadn't brought anything else with me. I'd left my mom's money on the table -  I didn't anything to do with her or her money. 

I managed to get a  _disgusting_ hotel room at some motel in downtown Gotham. A no-questions asked situation. Now all I needed was a job to help get me through, at the very least, the week. 

But all I could find were jobs with, shall we say, some hard-core expectations of their female workers. The best job I'd been able to even  _hear_ of was as a maid - at a pimp's house.

So, that definitely wasn't an option.

Groaning I stumbled back into the motel room and glared around the room. It was  _disgusting_. And, of course, I had to sleep here tonight. 

It was only 3 - but if I slept now, then I'd be able to go searching for a job later. But..... ugh, disgusted I was just so disgusted by that bed. 

So, grabbing a couple towels from the bathroom, I tossed them onto the bed and took a short little catnap. 

* * *

 I woke up 5 hours later, and ran around the room, trying to fix myself up any way I could. 

I grabbed my shortest black dress; a pretty little bandage dress with a scoop neckline and off the shoulder sleeves.

I put my hair into a high pony-tail, and after a few minutes working on it I had my rat's nest turned into the prettiest set of waves flowing from it. A few golden bangles on my upper arm, and a set of hoops I looked ready for the town. Which was perfect for the sort of jobs I'd been seeing lately.

I had barely left the hotel room's doorway when I heard the loud thrum of music in the distance. I followed it for a while and eventually came to a huge club. It didn't look too flashy on the outside but something told me it would be a hell of a lot of fun on the inside. Maybe that had something to do with the name. "The Circus".

* * *

 

I weaved through the crowds on my way to the bar, my body swaying to the harsh beat of the music. The bartender was in the middle of serving when I got there, but it only took him a minute to walk over. 

He was a tall indian guy, and I couldn't help but observe the gleam of his bald hair in the neon lights.

Giving him a quick grin I leaned over and put my elbows on the bar top. 

He smirked at me, shining a shot glass. "So, what can I get you little lady?"

I grinned and lowered my voice to a whisper. 

"Well, I'm not exactly 21 so.... how bout a water?"

He laughed and shoved one down to me.

"So," I whispered, "This might sound weird, but do you know of anywhere thats hirin'? I just moved out and I'm lookin' for a new gig."

He grinned, "Actually, The Circus itself is hiring! I've been needing a new waitress for a while now."

"Are you kidding? I've been searching through town all day!"

He laughed. "Go put on an apron love. Your startin' today."

Squealing I grabbed an apron from behind his counter and quickly fixed it on. 

Spinning back to him I saw him waving an I.D. around.

"So, what name do I stick on this thing."

"Cassie."

He quickly scrawled it on, an passed it over to me. I fixed it on and cocked my head at him.

"What's your name?"

He grinned at me, "They call me Shark."

I nodded. "Why's that?"

His smile became just a little bit more feral, "Cause I'd bite off their heads if they'd give me a reason."

I laughed and leaned against the bar. 

He did the same, whispering in my ear. "Listen, any of the men bother you just let me know, ok?"

I nodded, but he wasn't done yet.

"And, when the boss comes in, know this - he can be intense. Just get him what he wants, and get out of his way."

Nodding I headed right out into the fray. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters a little short! I have a couple big tests this week and so I figured I'd just post something a little shorter today, and another little something in a few days. Hope you like!

I'd been working for barely an hour and I was already exhausted. But it was the good kind of exhausted; one full of pride. I'd served over 100 drinks, and had to fend off more hands from grabbing my arse than that. That definitely wasn't the best part of my day, especially since I'd never been in that sort of a situation before. I got to see a few good marks though, and I would definitely be checking on  _them_ later. 

I grabbed margaritas, rum, whiskey on the rocks, beer, and all kinds of fruity drinks from Shark all night. I could feel him watching me the entire time; I wasn't  _exactly_ sure why. He might be trying to protect me, or he might be making sure I wasn't stealing from the customers. 

Not that I really would steal from the customers here. Not only would that risk my first real job since leaving home, but it would risk the wrath of my new boss. Shark hadn't been very specific about who that exactly was, but after eavesdropping on everyone around the club I was starting to get a better idea...

And if I was right I wasn't working for just any old mobster like I'd thought.

I was working for the most dangerous man in Gotham - The Joker. 


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn’t against working with criminals. I mean, I’d been raised by one. But The Joker. The Joker. He worked on a whole nother level that I had never been exposed to. But, hearing the laughter that came from the private booths, I might get exposed real soon. The Joker was definitely in those booths. Fighting back a full body shiver I grabbed another set of drinks and just kept serving. I really doubted I’d be seeing him tonight. He probably had better business to attend to then the new girl.

I only had one interesting task all night. I had to go to the back room and supply the club’s dancers with drinks. The second I stepped back there I felt like I was back in my mother’s house. The room went dead silent, and every single one of them turned to stare at me like I was some sort of leper for daring to come into the backroom. One in particular really managed to piss me off. She was a pretty thing, with jet black hair and slanted bright blue eyes.

I hated her long before she spoke. But when she did - oh she spoke. “Who. The hell. Are. You” she hissed, every word flung out like it was a weapon. I barely held back a flinch. I didn’t bother answering, just dropped the drinks on the table and walked away. As I left I noticed a tall blond man head over to talk to her.

At the end of the night I was dead on my feet. I barely managed to collapse on a bar stool and drop my head to the counter. I could hear Shark chuckling from up above me, but I couldn’t focus hard enough to hear what he was saying. I was asleep before the last customer had finished walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. this took forever. i kept wanting to write but i couldn't write anything i liked; not too proud of this, but i needed to post something before i never did. advice welcome!


End file.
